The Dysfuntional Opera
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Modern AU. Christine Daae has suffered a lot these three years, getting control of her emotions from her father's accident. She lately doesn't have time to visit her father in the hospital coma ward because of her new taste of spotlight and...boys of course! (Basically a trash can of ideas)
1. Beginning Of Dreams

"Hmm... " Christine said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Brown haired in a messy bun, dressed in a black crop top and blush pink leotard wondering if she would be scolded by Madame Giry. She sat on her bed putting on her ballet slippers. Not knowing a man lurked behind her mirror.

Christine thought she was on the right track. Her college grades were pretty decent. She didn't know what she wanted to be not just yet. She was enlisted in a showbiz academy so her choices were limited. She knew she didn't want to do stage props or computer tech stuff. She wasn't really creative at all.

"Dad, I hope that Angel of Music of your's comes soon." She prayed. Hoping someone was listening to her. And someone indeed was. " _Christine_.." the air called. She couldn't believe it. Her father actually listened.

"I hear your call." The mysterious voice replied. His voice was confronting yet subtly alarming. "Angel?" She said confused. Wanting to know why he took so long. "You'll have lessons. Similar to Madame Giry. Rules shall be placed.I expect them to be followed." "Lessons?" She questioned not sure what he was talking about.

"Singing lessons unless you wish to not follow in your mother's footsteps." "I never even considered sining for I am no good." "Well, little child let me teach you." "But I have dancing class." "Then I'll wait for you." "Then I'll come back."

Christine left her room with a smile. She shared an apartment with her best friend, her first friend, Meg Giry. Meg already left for the class. Christine headed to her classes to be scolded by Madame Giry once again for being late. "Miss Daaé, you are a good student but I would hate to see your talent suffer."

Christine shook her head and agreed she try her best. From now on. To impress her mother, her father, and her Angel. Her new determination was evident throughout her dancing. Many of her fellow ballerinas stopped to watch her. Each step she took was passionate, unforgettable. Sure it was a simple routine but it was a trance.

When she was done, everyone clapped. "Miss Daaé, if you keep that up I might just promote you to lead dancer." Meg looked shocked. Of course she would be. Her mother offered her spot to Christine. "Madame Giry, thanks. I don't think I'm fit to be a lead dancer." Christine said.

"My dear, if you don't push yourself, where are you to go?" Madame Giry replied; not seeing the distress on her daughter's face. "I'm fine where I am." Christine like dancing but it was Meg's dream to become a professional dancer _not hers._

 _ **A/N: I don't know what I'm planning but it can't be good.**_


	2. Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So

Christine sat on the edge of her bed which was covered with a zebra patterned comforter listening to her Angel tell her the rules of being his student. "Be on time. Do your best. Listen for each variant of each note. Always listen. Do not sing or speak unless your told to. Sit up straight. Any questions before we get started?"

"What if Madame Giry keeps me for too long?" "No, excuses either. You'll be here on time or not at all." "What if a boy keeps me out to late?" Her Angel didn't even consider such thoughts since she was but fifteen and dating should be the last thing on her mind.

"No dating. Boys are a distraction." Christine didn't look all surprise at her Angel's words. He wanted a completely dedicated student. Not someone who wanted a hobby. "Now, straighten up and we will begin." Christine straighten her posture on his order.

"Repeat after me… _Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So_ …" " _Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So_.." Christine tired to match his tempo but she was now match for his voice. She lacked the elegance that came with his voice. " _Christine_ , repeat." He ordered not scolding her for doing so poorly just telling her practice makes perfect.

" _Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So._ " She sung again but with the same result. " _Christine_ , again" This went on for many hours. Until she improved just slightly. Just enough progress for one lesson. He didn't want to put too much stress on her.

After she was dismissed by her Angel, she grabbed a baggy tee shirt and some underwear before she headed for a shower. Christine asked herself many questions some quite stupid.  
'Is it healthy for a cow to have a form stole? How are umbrellas made? If a rooster lays an egg on the middle of a roof which way does it fall? Do Angels fall in love? Can my Angel see me in the shower? He probably can but won't because they don't have thoughts like that.'

She almost nicked her legs and armpits shaving laughing about her random thoughts. Thoughts usually forgotten once out of the shower. Thoughts that no other human will ever hear. She turned off the faucet and dried herself off with a nearby towel.

She put on her clothes and headed for bed. Nice, warm, comfy bed. Christine always looked forward to bed. "Goodnight, Angel." she said before turning her lights off and diving her face into one of her many pillows. " _Goodnight, Christine_ " He kindly replied.

He waited until she was sound asleep before he threw the comforter on top of her. She would never know he did such a kind yet a little bit creepy act. He retreated to his catacombs. He compelled a list of his work that he would like Christine to sing one day. When she was a singing star. He wanted to build the world around her, his soon to be angel of Music.


	3. What Friends Say

Christine sat in the cafeteria humming her favorite song. "Christine.. Stop. It's going to get stuck in my head. "I can't help it. It's from my favorite movie." "Seriously?" Meg scoffed. "What?" "To be honest I was expecting something less childish."

"Like what?" Christine asked as she dipped her fish sticks in her custard. A weird habit she had inherited from her father. "Some sort of Chick flick, like How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days or Legally Blonde." Christine shook her head. Meg always watched one Chick Flick with her so she had a right to assume that she had a favorite.

"I like Wizard of Oz. I can't help it. It was the last movie me and my dad watched together." "If you put it that way then I guess I can't argue." Meg felt a little bad but she didn't want this to ruin their lunch together. Even if Christine didn't a have taste buds.

"So, how is he?" Meg asked. "Fine, I haven't had the chance to visit him lately." Christine's father wasn't dead, he was in a coma because of a horrible accident but he promised that if anything would ever happen to him, he would send the Angel of Music to her aid. Which he did.

Everyone expect Meg and Madame Giry treated her like a talent filled orphan. Adjectives that seem to cancel each other out yet they seem to perfectly describe Christine. "Maybe we could visit together?" Meg asked hoping to be her emotional support. "I'd like that."

"Isn't that the girl the Opera Ghost is fond of?" A guy at other table asked his friend as he looked at Christine. Meg glared at the two of them. "If she was don't you think her favorite movie would be Beauty and the Beast or Hunchback of Notre Dame?" Meg said defending Christine and making her laugh in the process.

"I don't think they care." Christine stated as she opened her diet Pepsi. "They probably

do since most boys have a thing for you." "Me?" Christine questioned. "Why not? Your new. Your short. You don't gossip. You have dad issues.. You look like your a freakishly accurate porcelain doll. Basically every man's fantasy." "The porcelain doll was a nice touch." Christine joked.

Meg smiled at her friend trying to mock her. "Have you ever thought that they are staring at you?" Christine asked as Meg sat there speechless. "You put your all into everything you do. You are loyal. You are smart. You are talented. And let's face it, blondes obviously have more fun." "Yay, we do." Meg replied.

" _Somewhere over the…."_ "Christine.. Don't." Christine only had one singing lesson but this didn't stop her. She wanted to annoy her friend. " _Rainbow. Way up high. There's a land that i've seen once in a lullaby."_ Christine smiled knowing she was on Meg's nerves. "You keep singing like that Christine, you'll lose your fanboys."

 _ **A/N: This is basically how I view their friendship. Supportive and funny.**_


	4. Over The Rainbow

Three long years later…

"So, are you gonna perform?" Meg asked. "If I took Caroletta's spot she'd out right kill me." Christine joked. "Don't you have a guardian angel?" "Yes, but…" "See you have nothing to worry about." Meg's words were very comforting but still something stopped her from saying yes. Maybe it was stage fright, no that can't be it she's danced in front of audiences a million of times.

"Just once and if you don't like it., you don't ever have to do it again." "You drive a hard bargain, Meg." Christine walked to the middle of the stage as the conductor played Over the Rainbow. At first Christine was very quiet fidgeting with the bracelets on her hands.

" _Somewhere over the… rainbow… way up high…_ " Christine looked at the far exit of the stage wondering if she should make a run for it. The she noticed a hooded figure in box 5. She instantly knew it was her Angel that came to watch her perform well at least try to.

" _And the dreams that you dreamed of once in a lullaby_ …." Meg couldn't be more proud of her friend for holding a note for so long even if the song didn't require it to be that long or powerful. " _Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly, and the dreams that you dreamed of dreams really do come true ooh oh._ " Christine vented all her emotions in each and every word. For such a simple song it contain power that only Christine could unleash.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star…. Wake up where the clouds are far behind me.. Where trouble melts like lemon drops.. High above the chimney top.. That's where you'll find me.." Her voice transcended her listeners. True this was probably not the song she was going to sing on stage in front of an actual paying audience. She had the vocal chords to out shine the Academy's most talented singer, Caroletta.

"Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly… And the dream that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?" She clasped on her knees still singing in key. Trying to fight the tears for her father who still didn't make any progress after all these years.

"Well I see trees of green and red roses too, I'll watch them for me and you…. And I think to myself… What a wonderful world…" Christine was coupling her words with hope. Hope that love would endure. That love would never die. "Well I see skies of blue.. And I see clouds of white." She slowly stood up regaining her composer.

"And the brightness of day… I like the dark… And I think to myself… what a wonderful world." She didn't finish the song but the conductor could tell she herself was finish proving herself worthy to be center stage. She got applause from everyone including her admirer in box 5.

 _ **A/N: Who enjoyed the Love Never Dies references? Their not very subtle.**_


	5. When I Hear You Sing

Christine smiled proudly, maybe she was over dramatic falling to her knees in the middle of singing but it added emotional flare. "Miss Daaé, you have earned yourself the spot." Madame Giry announced. "Thank you." Christine kindly replied. "You have also earned a break, however your peers have not." Christine nodded and left Meg and the other dance to uphold the high standards of Madame Giry.

Christine headed to her room wanting to hear her Angel's opinion. To hear him tell her she was indeed the singer he wanted to be. To please her Angel was her only mission. "Angel, did you watch? Was that you in box?" She question waiting in silence for a reply. "Yes, I indeed did."

Her Angel replied but his voice not coming from the walls like it usually did.

Christine felt someone's breath on the back of her neck. He was so close to her after hearing her sing. Even, if she chose to waste such talents on a mundane piece of music; left him puddling to every word. She was nervous a bit shaken. He slowly slid his hand on her tiny waist. He was a giant compared to her frail appearance.

She wanted to turn around to face him. But to break the image of her Angel into a man. She couldn't take the chance. "Ang..el?" She stuttered. He only had one hand around her waist and the other working to take her long hair out of the bun she put it in. He didn't reply so she thought maybe it wasn't him and it was just a stagehand or a male student getting frisky with her.

Her long brunette hair fell down on to her shoulders. Curls sporadically protruding from her newly freed hair. "There. It's more natural for someone of your facial features to let your hair down." She knew it was indeed him, her Angel. She could feel him run his fingers through her hair.

"Your singing was beautiful but how dare you let unworthy lyrics escape your lips." He whispered all to gently into her ear. She gasped. Not out of fear but his tone of his voice made her wanting her to submit her soul to him. He pulled her back flat against him. "Sing.." He ordered as he placed his face on the top of her head. He found their height difference quite enjoyable.

Christine didn't know what to sing. She could come up with something since she knew he didn't take kindly to modern music. " _Angel of Music.."_ She sung her nerves causing her to be off key. He knew she was nervous but he was desperate for human contact. No. not human contact. Christine contact. To hear her. To touch her.

"I can't sing." She stated knowing very well she was disobeying him but she couldn't concentrate. "Yes, Christine you can." "I….I.. can't." she said as she put her hands over top of his. She knew now that her Angel was merely a man. A lonely man who was deprived of a woman's touch. "I'm sorry, Christine. I lose my mind when I hear your voice." he said as he moved her hair to kiss the side of her neck. Christine's mind went blank. Not knowing how to respond to his romantic advances. She was still too young to understand him and he knew that.


	6. Real Romantic Isn

Meg slumps her best friend between Erik and Raoul who were on opposite sides of the couch nether paying the other any attention. Erik had found Christine's secret stash of Twilight Novels and Erik being Erik went threw and circled all the seductive words and correct the vampires. To be more realistic. Raoul had his eyes glued on the TV mounted above Christine's fireplace. Of course it was on the sports channel.

Meg tried to hide the fact that Christine was drunk just to see if Erik and Raoul would notice. "Hey, boys, you wanna play twenty questions with Christine?" she asked rudely clicking off the TV and taking the book from Erik. Raoul groaned he didn't want to participate in anything that involve Erik. "I wanna play." Christine shouted wanting to make her opinion heard.

"Fine, I'll go first." Raoul said wanting to pick a question that would put Erik in his place. "Do you love me?" He asked. Meg gasped she didn't expect him to lead with that question. Christine's brown eyes looked at Erik and she smiled. "Yuppy doo." Erik couldn't help to laugh a bit when she laid across his lap. He could tell she was drunk. Wayyyy too drunk to answer any questions seriously.

Meg shot Erik a look signaling it was his turn. He threaded finger threw Christine's hair as he asked only looking into her eyes and nothing else. "Will you be my wife?" He asked gently stroking her head. Raoul looked extremely worried. He didn't want Christine to answer. She put her hands on either side of Erik's cheeks. "Our kiddddssss… would.. Be sooo.. Ugly…. But theyy would be.. Sooo loved."

Erik didn't know if he like drunk Christine. She sure was entertaining Meg who was just laughing at everything Christine did. "Guess it's my turn, huh?" Meg joked wiping a tear from her face. "Erik or Raoul?" she questioned getting galances from both Erik and Raoul.

"That's not fair meg. Erik looks so much better…" Christine gives Erik a devilish grin imagining him shirtless. "Yay!.oh. ooo.. Who doesn't need a shirt… Erik Destler" Christine sang falling to sing it to the tune of the Spongebob intro. Meg's laughter was uncontrollable.

"Meg, is she drunk?" Raoul ask not seeing any other reason why she would fling into the lap of such a dysfunctional freak. "I have you know. Christine is not drunk… you know how I know this?" Christine shouted at Raoul extremely angry that he didn't ask her first. "Because you're Christine?" Raoul pointed out.

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!" She yelled. "You better be gladd… you're pretty cause you ain't very smert." Christine said trying to stand up but failing every time. When she finally gained her footing she stood in front of Raoul. "I know Christine's drink cause…. I'm da angel of music...da phantom of the opera… I stalk her and I wuv her... " She said all this why mocking Erik's mask by putting one of her hands over one side of her face. "She's mine pretty boy... " she taunted as she made boxing movements with her free hand.

Erik did know wether to laugh or a little bit concerned that the love of his life was pretending to be him. All of a sudden Christine burst into tears. "Erik!" she whined. He stood up and came to her aid. She looked at him sniffling. Erik then promise himself that he would never let Meg get her this drunk again.

"I wanna go home." She whined. "You are home, Christine." Erik reassured. "Can you spend the night?" Her question was surprising. How drunk was she? "No, he can not." Raoul ordered before Erik's mind crossed that line that he would never return from. "It'll be fine… He'll sleep on the couch.." she explained. "See she's not that drunk." Erik stated. "And I'll sleep on… the couch too…. It's a win, win." "I take it back." Erik said as Christine latched onto him.

Christine yawned and closed her eyes. Erik catched her before she fell and carried her into her room. "You better not try anything." Raoul warned. Erik ignored him and tucked Christine into her bed. "Good night." Erik said kiss her forehead before he left.

Christine awoke heading straight for the bathroom connected to her room. She didn't remember a thing but the hurling hand to be caused by something. 'Oh that's right Meg took me out for drinks.' she thought held into the main bathroom to get an aspirin out of the medicine cabinet since she didn't have any in hers. "Hey, Meg where's the Aspirin?" Christine asked. Meg ventured off the couch and showed her where exactly it was.

"Meg, if your here then who's in the shower?" Christine asked feeling a little guilt she didn't knock first. "You don't remember? You hooked up with this guy last night. You two went at it like rabbits." Christine was freaking out. Did she blow her virginity on a one night stand. Meg left her best friend to panic in the bathroom. The shower water stopped. She couldn't move from the sink. Footsteps came closer and close the guy reach over her to grab a towel. He didn't mutter a word. He then looked at a object that leaned on the sink.

A object she recognized. She then turned to see Erik. His face wasn't covered. A reveal Erik had always been dreaded but he imagined he would of had clothes on. "I'll just take my mask, back." "Don't you dare." She said as she traced his tarnish facial features. He was happy she didn't turn away from him in disgust. She then felt suddenly sick again and shoved him so she make it to the toilet. If she could handle the way he looks the least he could do was pull her hair back as she puked as if there was no tomorrow. Real romance isn't pretty neither is watching someone puke or smelling for that matter.


End file.
